


Fair is Fair

by StoneRose_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneRose_17/pseuds/StoneRose_17
Summary: The sun is out in Cardiff, and Jack just wants to do something nice for his team, but of course this is Torchwood and nothing is that simple...





	Fair is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU where Suzie does not die and Gwen does not join the team, everything else that happened, happened.(Obviously except TKKS)

It was one of those rare days when there was no crisis, no rift prediction, no personal projects, even Ianto hadn’t found anything to organize or do (and he didn't count.) So Jack figured now would be as good a time as any to take the team out for the day. God knows they deserved it and after a minute of thinking, he had THE perfect idea!

“Everyone, get in the SUV now, no questions.” Jack’s voice boomed over the intercom.

“What the hell is he on about?” Owen complained looking at Ianto for some explanation. Ianto just shrugged offered an arm to Suzie and Tosh and walked towards the Hub door.

“Fucking gentleman…”Owen said under his breath, but followed them anyway.

\-------------------------------------

Half an hour later as they got out of the SUV they could not believe their eyes. Owen was the first to comment "You've brought us to a fucking fair! You do realize we aren’t actually 5 you know?”

"Technically it's an amusement park..." Ianto corrected, not being able to help himself.

“I’m gonna have to second what Owen said,” Suzie added, their fearless leader could be such a baby sometimes.

“Come on!!” Jack protested “I’ll get you all ice-cream.” His face falling as he saw his brilliant plan fall to pieces before his eyes.

“I don’t like ice-cream…” Ianto said in a quiet voice, rolling his eyes.

Jack leaned in as he whispered in his ear “I’ll give you something else to lick, later on, don’t want you feeling left out”

Ianto shifted in his place trying to put on his best poker face.

“Might as well enjoy this since we're here." Tosh intervened "It's not like we have anything better to do"

"Speak for yourself "Owen grumbled "Fine! But I am saying it now, I am not waiting in a bloody line for 2 hours"

“You honestly think I would bring you here without golden tickets?! You wound me.” Jack said pretending to be heartbroken.

\-------------------------------------

There are moments when you look back and wonder how you ever got there and for Ianto getting onto a Ferris wheel, holding hands with Jack while he rambles on about the history of the Ferris wheel, was one of those moments. Not that he was complaining, Jack's utter ridiculousness was one of his main sources of joy. It was funny how many sources of his joy now came from that impossible man.

Tosh squeezed herself beside Owen, who was already sitting next to Suzie and refused to sit next to Jack and Ianto on the other side. She wasn’t complaining and she could hardly blame the guy, of course she was happy for them, but sitting too close to them had its own dangers. And they had been in tighter spots than this!

Somehow the sight made both of the men grin, Owen sitting between two beautiful women and all holding their ice-cream cones, this was the most unusual form of the torchwood team, who was normally covered in blood or slime or some other vile stuff. This was pleasantly, refreshingly normal.

Once at the top they all finally got a piece of why their captain loved heights so much. As they were all mesmerized by the view, Jack took the opportunity to get up, lean over and knock Owen's cone into his lap.

Owens howl caused four pairs of eyes to focus on his crotch. Now normally he welcomed any attention to his area, but this was not what he was used to.

After the initial moment of shock there was a burst of laughter which involved Jack doubling over with tears in his eyes, giving Owen the perfect opportunity to shove him out of the cart and flat onto the pavement, resulting is the screams of bystanders' and three pairs of judgmental eyes looking at him.

Owen just threw up his hands in defense: "You know what?! Fair is fair!"

As they all started getting off, to try and clear up the mess below before Jack came back. Somehow this had turned into just another Torchwood day as it had once again ended with clearing their fearless leader off the pavement!

**Author's Note:**

> The other day a friend asked me to think of a happy scene and this is what happened. Seemed fun so I figured I'd share it, first time I'm doing that, so hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
